


Pirate Games

by danke_rose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, kurtty - Freeform, pirate games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/pseuds/danke_rose
Summary: Pirate Kitty makes Captain Crawler a deal he can't refuse during a game of pirates.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Pirate Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuninYhugiN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuninYhugiN/gifts).



> It's sex. That's all. Just. Yep.
> 
> This came from a random conversation with MuninYhugiN wherein the idea was posed about these two playing a game with consequences that weren't really....'punishment.' 
> 
> The overall idea is Munin's, the words are mine. :-)

It started as a game. Fairly typical, Kurt had programmed one of his favorite pirate scenarios, Captain Crawler versus Pirate Kitty. But Kitty wasn't in the mood for the usual, _typical_ pirate fare. Not today.

“Captain Crawler,” she said, leveling her sword at his throat before they'd even earnestly begun. Kurt cocked a brow at her, his hand hovering near his sword. She had him at a disadvantage, starting before the game was truly begun. Still, all's fair in love on land and war on the high seas, as he once told her. “I have a demand.”

“Do tell, Pirate Kitty. You know I'm not one to bow easily to demands, though.”

She let a slow grin cross her face. “When I best you with my sword, you will walk the plank unless you take me to my cabin and fuck me senseless.”

He had a hard time suppressing his own grin, but for the sake of the game, and the anticipation of what he now knew was sure to follow their workout, he leaped back and drew his sword. “I don't take kindly to threats, even from ladies. Then again, you're a pirate, not a lady.”

“Then you dare defy me?”

“I dare.”

“So be it.”

She thrust her sword and almost beat him right then, nearly knocking his own weapon out of its holster. The slide of steel rang out as he pulled the sword free just in time, and they parried. Kurt had agility and experience on his side, running and leaping all over the holographic pirate ship. But she'd set his mind spinning already, and if he couldn't concentrate, he'd make mistakes. He caught her in a smoothly executed grip, but she twisted away, running through a cannon to parry again.

“I'll see you walk the plank for this, Crawler.”

“You have to beat me first, Pirate. And you _won't_ beat me.” Honestly, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to beat her. He briefly considered throwing down his sword right then. But where was the fun in that?

Kurt swung around one of the masts, pinning her against it. He'd caught her several times now, and each time she'd gotten free. She was trapped tight now, though. No escape. He grinned, teeth bared close to her face, sword at her neck. “Now, Pirate Kitty, what shall I do with you? Perhaps it is you who will walk the plank or face my desires.”

He watched her face turn coy, then his eyes widened as she ran a hand up the inside of his leg, closer, closer.

“I don't think so,” she said and kicked one foot out from under him, ducked away, and picked up the sword fight. She had the advantage now, forcing him back, closer to the stairs. He leaped up to the wheel deck, using it for cover as their swords rang out. That had been poor form on his part, to let her distract him like that.

“You will not get the best of me, woman. And when I beat you, which I _will_ , it is you who will be doing my bidding.”

“Bold of you to assume I won't choose to swim with the sharks.”

That actually rattled him a little, and his thrusting hand faltered. It was just a game, but still, to hear the love of his life say she'd rather swim with sharks than go to bed with him did a little something to his confidence. Worst of all, she noticed.

“So the dreaded Captain Crawler has a weakness.” She laughed and continued her attack. She was pressing him back now, keeping him on the defensive. “This win will be too easy by far.”

“I've beaten you every time we've met in combat, _Piratin Kätzchen_. Why do you think this time will be—”

“Because I've just won,” Kitty said as his sword clattered to the deck and he fell. In one graceful, rolling motion, she scooped up his sword and held both against him, one at his neck and the other somewhere he really didn't want her to damage. “So, Captain Crawler. What's it going to be? Are you going to give me what I want, or am I going to send you to Davy Jones's Locker?”

He considered choosing the latter, just to rattle her. He looked at the plank, looked back at her, at the light burning so brightly in her eyes, at the smile twitching at her lips and the way she was breathing heavily.

“You give me no choice, you treacherous minx. Lead me to your chamber.”

“No,” she said, throwing the swords down. “Kiss me right now.” She grabbed the front of his billowy shirt and hauled him to his feet, staggering slightly with surprise.

Kurt crashed against her, his eyes deep golden with lust. He opened his mouth against hers and she grabbed his hair, holding him as if he might actually want to get away. His tongue swept her mouth, fangs brushing against her tongue. Kitty broke the kiss abruptly.

“Take me to my chamber.”

“As you wish, Pirate Queen.”

He wished they could stay on board the pirate ship, go into the holographic pirate chamber and finish things here, but the room was public, full of surveillance of every type, and there was no way he was going to subject her to the possibility of being discovered in the midst of such pleasure as he meant to give her.

  
  


Kurt shut down the hologram with a quick voice command and teleported directly to Kitty's room. He started to lower her to the bed, assuming the game was over and it was sex as usual. Kitty wasn't having it. Not this time.

“Stop! _I won_. You're mine, Crawler,” she said, pushing him off her. He stood up and bowed.

“My abject apologies, Pirate Queen. I humbly await your command,” he said. He wasn't about to disappoint her.

She slid onto the bed herself, reclining on her elbows, one knee bent.

“Strip.”

He did, with a swiftness that surprised even Kitty, who was used to his eagerness in their lovemaking. She raked her eyes shamelessly up and down his magnificent body and gave him a wry smile. “Perhaps the captain is not quite so reluctant as he would have me believe.”

“I admit, I am intrigued, and you are a beautiful woman, for a pirate.”

She harrumphed and stuck out her feet. He dutifully pulled her boots off and dropped them each with a thud. Pants next, undoing the laces at her waist and sliding them down.

He reached for her panties but she stopped him. “Shirt.”

He knelt above her, one knee on either side of her hips, and untied the strings at the top of her blouse. It was difficult, with her running her hands up and down his legs, teasing him unfairly and looking so pleased with herself about it.

“Having trouble, captain?” she purred.

He gave up and ripped it down the middle. “No.”

Kitty laughed and raised her arms so he could pull her sports bra over her head. He wanted to touch her, run his fingers over the little buds of her nipples, feel the softness of those breasts against his tongue. The desire to reach out was so strong, he had to clench his fists.

“Hey, pirate,” she said, making the word an endearment and breaking character slightly. She took one fist in her hand and loosened his fingers to link hers between them. “You okay?”

He gazed at her, beautiful, feisty, smart, this pirate queen of his, lying almost naked beneath him. She was waiting for him. For _him_. He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“ _Ja_ , everything is perfect, _meine Piratenprinzessin_.”

“Good. Because you forgot something.” She let go of his hand and pointed to her underpants.

“I am at your command,” he said, a hint of a smile stubbornly playing at his lips. He slid them off and stood to await her instructions. “What do you wish me to do to you, Pirate Queen?”

Kitty lay back on her bed and let her legs fall wide. “I command you, to put your face between my legs until I'm satisfied.” His cock twitched, and she bit her lip, slight blush rising in her cheeks.

Kurt wasn't usually one to falter in such situations, but seeing Kitty spread open like this, demanding he please her, was almost enough to make him give up the role and to hell with the consequences. But he was also happy to give her what she wanted. The idea of making her come apart completely was appealing as well, so he settled himself between her legs and started licking.

She was so wet already, and it didn't take long for her to start breathing heavily, clutching at the bedspread, begging him not to stop. He didn't, he was going to carry this to fulfillment in every sense of the word. His mouth and his fingers stroked and thrust and sucked until she was writhing and he had to use both hands to hold her hips. He pressed the flat of his tongue along her most sensitive places, and she bucked, gasping and tense before going completely limp.

“Oh, Kurt don't stop,” she said, “Please don't stop.”

She was his Kitty again, and that was fine, too, because he loved her, and he loved doing this to her. He switched from tongue to fingers, the pad of his thumb, the spade of his tail. She whimpered and cried and begged and Gott, it was a punishment in some ways. He wanted to be inside her, have her hand on him or her mouth. But Kurt Wagner was a man of his word, and he stayed where he was.

“That feels so good,” she moaned, and she grabbed his hair. He could feel her tensing up again and he applied himself more vigorously, returning his tongue to that sweet spot and thrusting his fingers into her. She was drawn up tight like a bow, quivering, her back arched beautifully. She whined now, calling his name over and over until that taut bowstring snapped and she shuddered into a puddle beneath his hands.

“Okay, okay you can stop now.” Her voice was breathless even to her own ears. Her body buzzed from the lingering sensations, the flesh between her legs still vibrating.

Kitty opened her eyes and looked at him. He was running the palm of his hand over the top of her thigh, his head resting against her belly, and his cock still very hard. “Come here,” she said, and he tipped his head up to see her arms stretched out to him. He crawled up beside her, pulling her against his chest

She leaned over and kissed him thoroughly. “I think it's your turn.”

He touched her face, following the shape of it with the backs of his fingers. “Ah, but I lost the duel fairly.”

“I know. I get whatever I want. And I want _you_.”

“A bested man knows not to argue with the pirate queen who spared his life.”

She pushed his shoulder and he rolled to his back. Kitty leaned down and kissed him again, running her hands across his chest as she draped one leg over his thighs. Then she climbed on top and grinned at him as she settled herself onto him. Her nerves were still humming with pleasure, his body filling her almost sent her spinning again. She let out a long, ragged sigh.

“Touch me,” she said.

He slid his hands up her sides, grazing her breasts and running his thumbs over nipples he still wanted to feel against his tongue. She leaned forward, upward, moved her hips in a circle and he gasped. His hands faltered, slipped back down to her hips to grip her, urge her, bring himself some blessed release.

Kurt wondered briefly if she realized that the punishment in their little game really wasn't.

It wasn't long before he came, grinding her name between his teeth and gripping her hips so tightly he feared he'd leave bruises. Kitty followed, arms shaking and his name on her lips. They lay together afterwards, and Kurt kissed her softly, in her hair, on her cheeks.

“Think I'll keep you on board, Crawler,” she said. “You're pretty good with your mouth.”

“I've been told I'm a silver-tongued devil,” he replied, letting his eyes close.

“Mm-hm.” Kitty stretched beside him and gave him one more kiss before dozing off. “More pirate games tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. But if _I_ win...”

“You won't.”


End file.
